Pleasure From Pain
by xxcolourfulpassionxx
Summary: A Teenage girl is taken away from her mother to be protected by a 17 year old stranger, who she falls deeply in love with. After 5 months of hugs and kissing he abandoned her, leaving her alone in a cabin in the woods. Find out what happens 5 years late..
1. Chapter 1

September 12, 2005

The brisk autumn wind blew against her as she pulled her jacket closer to her chest. She quickly moved in front of the door and pulled out her key. Unlocking the top lock, she twisted the door knob and opened it up letting the autumn air in. She closed the door behind her and shook the chill bumps off her body. "Mom, I bought the milk." She shouted as she went into the kitchen. She sat the milk in the refrigerator, and walked up the stairs. "Mom?" Selena asked walking into her mother's bedroom to see her packing with tears in her eyes. "What's going on?" She asked as her mom looked up. "Oh sweetheart; we have to leave, right now." Her aunt sobbed. "What are you talking about?" Selena asked. Just then there was a sudden bang at the door. Selena's mom suddenly got shaky and grabbed a hold of Selena. "C'mon, we have to got. Now." She said then pushed Selena down the stairs and towards the back door. "Hurry. Run into the woods. Go!" She urged with more tears in her eyes. There was another bang at the door and Selena saw a glimpse of a few men with guns in their hands. "Go!" Selena's mom said as Selena slowly backed away which turned into a fast run. Luckily, Selena was on the track team at her old school so she knew how to run. After she felt as if she was far enough she stopped and turned around. She slowly backed away as she stared at a bunch of trees in front of her. "What's going on?" She mumbled to herself. Just as she said that a large hand came over her mouth aand pulled her back. She wanted to scream but all that came out was faint shreik. A gun came up to her face and the trigger was pulled. There was a small groan in the woods and a sound of a man dropping. "Come with me." Someone whispered pulling Selena into a car. "Who are you?" Selena whimpered as a tear came down her eye. "I'm here to protect you." The person said. Selena squinted her eyes and saw that it was a guy. "Protect me from what, what's going on?" Selena sobbed. The guy started the car and drove to a large cabin deep in the woods. "Come on, they can't find you here." The guy mumbled as he got out the car, Selena following him. He opened the door and rushed Selena into the cabin. "Can you please tell me what's going on here?" Selena begged as the guy closed the door behind him. "There are people following you. They think you're in possession of 30 million dollars." The guy said closing the blinds and locking the door. "Why? Who are you?" Selena asked wiping away her tears. "My name's Nick. I'm here to protect you for the next couple months."  
>-<p>

January 27, 2006

Nick walked in from the snowy woods and took off his coat. He hung it up on the coat rack and walked into the kitchen, pulling out a box of hot chocolate."Hey, you're back." Selena said wrapping a blanket around her as she walked in from the bedroom. "Yeah. I talked to the guy. The heat should be on by 5." Nick said pouring milk into a cup. "How does it look out there?" Selena asked as Nick put the cup in the microwave and press some buttons then start. "It's cold but it's pretty out there." Nick said. Nick finished making two cups of hot chocolate and handed one to Selena. She sipped it and smiled as she said "This is great. My whole body feels like it's frozen." Selena sipped some more hot chocolate as Nick smiled. "Well that's not good. Come here, let me warm you up." Nick said as he wrapped around her. Selena stayed in his arms for a little while before he picked up her head and pecked her lips. He moved his lips against hers as Selena let him take control. Nick pulled away as Selena looked up at him. "Nick... I think..." Selena started off. "What is it?" Nick asked moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think I might be ready." Selena mumbled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nick rolled off of Selena as she cuddled up next to him. He wrapped a thick blanket around their naked bodies and pecked her on the lips. "I can't believe I just had sex for the first time." Selena gasped with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure of doing it at first, but the way Nick made her feel, she changed her mind. She was positive she was in love with him. That's why she gave her virginity to him. Even if he was only supposed to be protecting her. "Nick, I have to tell you something." She said as she got on top of him. he wrapped his hands around her waist as she laid on his chest. "What is it?" he asked. "I love you." Selena said as she sat up again. Her brown eyes met his, as Nick just laid there. "I was afraid of that." He sighed. Selena looked at him confused as she said "You love me too right?" Nick moved a piece of hair that was stuck to her face from sweat. "Of course I love you." nick smiled. Selena noticed that his eyes were getting watery. "Aw, are you crying?" Selena asked as Nick nodded his head. Suddenly Selena felt a sharp pain near her hip making her let out a slight whine. She looked down seeing a needle being injecting into her by Nick. "What are you doing?" She whispered. "I have to leave, Selena." Nick said to her. "This wasn't supposed to go this far. This is just a drug that will put you to sleep so you won't have to watch me leave." He added as Selena rolled off of him. He took out the needle then got up and covered Selena's naked body with a blanket. Selena's eyes were getting heavy but she was trying to fight it off. Nick pulled his pants on then turned to her. "Don't fight it." he said kissing her forehead. Selena slowly drifted off to sleep as a tear fell down Nick's cheek. He got his clothes on, grabbed his bags and left before she could wake up.

Present Day

Nick sat at his desktop importing photos from his computer. He took a bunch of pictures during his best friend's wedding and now he had to email them since the couple was honeymooning in Italy. Nick imported his last folder of pictures on his computer as a rectangle box came up on his screen saying 'copying'. His phone vibrated on his pocket. He took it out and pressed the answer button and placed it next to his ear. "Hello?" Nick said into the phone. "Where the hell are you?" A woman yelled in his ear. "Home, why, am I supposed be somewhere else?" Nick asked. "How could you forget? We were supposed to meet at the shop, so I can see the pictures." Demi explained, annoyed at the fact that even though she told him twice yesterday, he still forgot. That showed he wasn't listening to her talk."Shit." He mumbled under his breath. "I'm so sorry Demi. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He said closing his laptop. He stood up and started gathering things from off his bed. "Fifteen, it only takes five minutes to get here?" Demi complained. "Yeah well my car's in the shop. So now I have to catch the bus." nick explained, putting his laptop in it's case. "Fine." Demi said then hung up. nick slipped the phone in his pocket, picked up his notepad and left. Not long after he left his apartment, he was waiting for the bus. It came right on time, making Nick happy, but it was full. He had to escort himself to the middle next to a bunch of people. Some people had to squeeze their way through to get off. Nick took out his phone and tried to call Demi, but instead, the bus made a sudden stop and a bunch of people jerked forward. nick held onto his phone tightly as people tumbled on him and quickly stood up and said 'sorry'. Only about three people fell on him but one of them made Nick forget about everyone around him. A certain smell entered his nostrils. One that he could never forget; a mixture of vanilla and mint. He thought he was hallucinating but the smell was too strong. "Sorry!" The bus driver called out to his passengers. Nick could only think of one person with that smell. He turned his head, expecting to have to search but she automatically caught his eye. He turned his head back around hoping she didn't see her. He slowly turned his head staring at her. She looked exactly like she used to look, but older. She still had her long dark hair, pulling his eyes down to her petite body. The body he once had in his arms, the body that he kissed all over, and the one that turned him on so easily. The same body that he had took control of, and made cry. 'Get a hold of yourself, Nick.' He thought to himself. he turned his head back around knowing she didn't see him. He would just cause a mess if he got caught eyeing her. The next stop pulled up and lots of people came off. Suddenly she brushed up against him, trying to get past. For a brief second his chest and hers' were touching. Nick slightly felt as though he was back in that small cabin in the winter. But the emotion quickly changed. He watched as she walked off the bus. He looked out a small part of the window that he could see through and watched her as she pulled out her phone. She placed it to her ear then said things. After she let out a short laugh before her eyes looked down then looked up at the bus, then at him. Once their eyes met they locked. It was like they couldn't pull away from each other. Then the bus rumbled and their gaze was broken. Suddenly her eyes looked confused, as if she wasn't sure about what she was seeing. The bus slowly pulled away from the sidewalk, but they still stared until they couldn't see each other anymore. Nick huffed as he mumbled to himself "Selena." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Sorry I'm late." Nick said taking off his bag and sitting down. "Well better late than never right?" Demi mocked smiling. "Now, do you notice something different about me?" Demi asked. Nick looked her up and down and smiled, confusingly. "What?" He asked setting up his laptop. Demi stood up and stared at him with a wide smile. Nick still looked confused, still searching for something out of the ordinary. "I swear you guys never notice anything. My boobs had gotten bigger." She explained. "Well, congrats I guess."Nick said laughing. "No you don't know what that means." Demi smirked. "that more guys will be looking at you?" Nick joked. Demi rolled her eyes as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her belly. First Nick didn't understand, and then his eyes lighted up. "You're really?" Nick stuttered. "Yes! I'm pregnant." She said as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her. "Congratulations." He said in her ear. "Thank you." She said when they pulled away.. Once she did, Nick saw the girl of his past again. How could she be here if she got off so many stops before him? "Let's sit down, you shouldn't be standing." Nick said as he sat down and hid his face in front of the computer. "I already ordered your coffee." Demi said sitting down also. Nick's eyes looked up fromm his computer to behind Demi. She was sitting there smiling with a girl, who Nick guessed was her friend. Demi mouth was moving but Nick was concentrated on the girl he hadn't seen in 5 years. It made him think what would happen if they ever said anything to each other. "Nick, are you listening to me?" Demi asked. Nick looked at her and said "What'd you say?" Demi sighed and closed his laptop. "Is whatever you're doin on there so important you can't talk to me?" Demi asked. Nick picked up a menu and hid his face once again; frightened Selena might see him again. "I'm sorry, keep talking." Nick said. "Are you okay?" Demi asked. "I'm fine." Nick replied looking at Selena again. "What do you keep looking at?" Demi asked turning around. "Nothing, now what were you saying?" Nick asked looking back at her. "I wanted to see you're pictures. That's why I brought you down here." Demi said. Nick nodded and pulled out a professional camera and handed it to Demi. "You already know how to work it right?" Nick asked. Demi nodded as she turned as she turned the camera on. He glanced back up at Selena as Demi scanned through the pictures. Selena and her friend was talking and laughing. Suddenly Selena's friend caught him looking. Nick looked back down at the menu but he already knew she was going to tell Selena. "Demi, I know I just got here, but I need to leave." Nick said. "Why?" Demi asked handing back the camera back to Nick as he put it in his bag. "I have some things I need to do." Nick lied picking up his bag and standing up. Before he could even say bye, he headed to the door, his head low. He was almost out of the coffee shop, but when he opened the door, a bell rung, bringing people's attention to him. He looked back to see if she noticed and their eyes locked again. The people around them slowly dissolved and everything around them went black. It was like it was only them in the middle of the world. Selena slowly got out of her chair as the world started to reappear. Nick quickly raced out of there and started to walk quickly away from the shop. He heard her desperate cries for him to stop, but he couldn't face her. Suddenly he felt her small hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Nick turned around to see her tears rolling down her cheeks. "It really is you." She said in less then a whisper. Nick looked down at his shoes, not knowing what he could say to her. Seeing her cry made him want to burst out in tears. He was surprised that his heart still pained when he saw her sad. "Sel-" Before he could get out his words, Selena's hand came across Nick's cheek. He kept his eyes on his shoes knowing that he deserved that and much more. "Can we talk?" He mumbled to her. Selena shook her head and let out a gasp for air. "5 years, and all you can say is 'can we talk'?" Selena spoke wiping her tears. Nick turned his head towards the busy streets then back to her. "In private." He said lowly. "Please Selena let me explain." He said, and Selena could tell that he hurting by looking in his eyes. She nodded her head quickly and Nick grabbed her wrist and took her down an dark alley way. They kept walking until they saw the light on the other side. When they exited Selena saw in the background children playing in a playground. She snatched her wrist out of Nick's grip and crossed her arms. "Talk." She said. "Selena, I had to leave. I was planning on leaving but I never did. I was lying to you." Nick explained slowly his head down. Selena nodded, telling him to go on. "How were you lying to me?" She asked cocking an eyebrow. "Those guys stopped looking for you a long time ago. It was wrong for me to keep you trapped in a small little cabin, unable to see the world. I was being stingy, and I'm really sorry." Nick said sighing. Selena looked down at her feet then back up in his eyes. She bit her lips as if she wanted to say something but was afraid to. "Why... why did you keep me for yourself?" Selena asked him. Nick showed a little smile as he dug his hands in his pockets. "You know Sel,...we were in love." He said making Selena grow a little smile also. "Nobody's called me Sel in a long time." Selena mumbled smiling. There was a pause between then as they stared at each other. Nick cleared his throat feeling slightly akward. Staring at this girl, couldn't help but feel that same spark that he had 5 years ago. He had that strong urge to push his lips against hers and let his emotions take control. "Nick, I missed you so much." Selena breathed, not able to hold back anymore. She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she gave him a tight hug. Nick gladly hugged her back, taking in that beautiful scent that he loved. "Oh my gosh, Nick!" Selena sniffled pulling away. "I really need to tell you something." She said Nick disappointed she pulled away so quickly. "Five years ago-" Wait, Selena, maybe we shouldn't talk about that. Lets just start off fresh." Nick offered. "But Nick, this is really important." Selena sighed. "No Selena, I don't want to bring up the past. I'm afraid that it might make things worse-" "Nick, I'm pregnant." 


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" Nick choked out his words. "Well, at least I was." Selena corrected. "Selena, what are you talking about?" Nick asked. "Five years ago, we had sex. My first time, remember?" Selena asked looking at Nick's confused face. "But... we used a condom." Nick said scratching his head. Selena let out a low chuckle as she said "Sometimes condom's break." Nick bit his lip not knowing what to say to that. Finally Nick felt so much guilt in the pit of his stomach. "Selena, are you telling me, I have a child?" He asked as Selena nodded. "I can't believe I just left you there to raise him all by yourself." Nick said. "It's a her." Selena corrected. "A her?" Nick asked with a weak smile. "Yeah, Jessica." Selena smiled. "God, I feel like an ass." Nick said angrily. "I'ts not your fault." Selena said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Yes it is, I shouldn't have ever left you." He said angry at himself. There was a small silence before Nick finally said, "Can I her see her?" Selena showed a small smile as she nodded. "Of course you could see her." Selena smiled. "My home isn't that far from here, we can walk." Selena informed. "Nick simply nodded as they started walking off together, side by side. There were times where Nick looked down at her and remembered the times when they held hands and ran around the frosty woods, their footprints covering the snow. She used to hide and he would always find her and tickle her till she fell to the ground. He couldn't stop smiling that day, and that was the day he finally figuered out that he had to leave her. "It's just a block away." Selena spoke snapping Nick out of his thoughts. "What was that?" He asked looking at her. "I said, my house is only a block away." Selena answered as he nodded. "What were you thinking about?" Selena asked. "Oh, nothing." Nick said giving her a fake smile. "Tell me, please?" Selena begged. "I was...just wondering why you named her Jessica." Nick lied, not wanting to tell that he was thinking about their past. "Oh, well when I had her, I was thinking of you, and your middle name is Jerry. A girl virsion of Jerry is Jessie, so I named her Jessica." Selena explained. Nick smiled at the thought of his daughter being named after him. "My house is right there." Selena said pointing to the sky blue house. They walked up to the door as Selena pulled out a key and unlocked the door, then opened it. "Taylor I'm back!" Selena shouted when she walked in. "Taylor?" Nick asked as he started hearing footsteps. "Hey Selena, Jessie's fast asleep so you don't have to worry." A muscular man in a black shirt and dark blue pants on. "Who's this?" The man asked pointing to Nick. "He's just a freind," Selena answered. It surprisingly pained Nick to hear those words come out of Selena's mouth. "Thank you for watching her Taylor." Selena finshed. "Anything for you." Taylor said with a wink. "I'll see you later, okay?" Taylor said as Selena nodded. Then Taylor did the thing that Nick got angry about and wasn't surprised. He kissed her on her lips. With one last wave, Taylor walked out the door. "Is that your boyfriend?" Nick asked with a bit a pain in his voice. "Ex boyfriend. He only did that because saw me with another guy." Selena explained as she started walking upstairs, Nick following her. They made their way into a small bedroom filled with toys. "I always tell her to put this stuff back." Selena mumbled angry as she started picking up toys and putting them back in the toy box. "I'll be right back." She said as she walked out. Nick knelt next to a small bed and looked at the small figure inside of it. A smile instantly grew as he saw a little girl fast asleep in her bed. She had long brown hair just like her mother, and a small button nose just like him. Nick looked at her, his eyes filled with love the first time he saw her. He moved a piece of hair behind Jessica's ear as she slowly started opening her eyes, say the first word Nick ever heard her say "Daddy?"

(Author's note: Sorry it's sp late, my internet is down so...) 


	5. Chapter 5

That one word almost broke Nick making him want to cry. "Go back to sleep, princess." Nick said as Jessica turned on her side and fell back to sleep. Nick stood up and walked out of the room as Selena was about to walk back in. "You're not leaving already, are you?" Selena asked. "No." Nick said as Selena sighed in relief and smiled. "How does she know who I am?" Nick asked as Selena's smile slowly faded. "What are you talking about?" Selena asked. "Jessica woke half way up and automatically said Daddy." Nick explained crossing his arms. Selena sighed as she said "I thought she should have some thought of who her dad was." Nick scratched his head and nodded telling her to go on. "I had some extra photos of us from five years ago. She would beg me to tell her the same story of how we met every night." Selena said smiling to herself. "So what excatly does she know about me?" Nick asked. "She just knows about how we met and how you used to take care of me." Selena said. "Where does she think I've been all these years?" Nick asked swallowing a wad of spit. "I don't know. Where have you been all these years, Nick?" Selena asked. Now it was her turn to cross her arms. "Lots of places, I don't really stay in one place anymore. I've been a little afraid that I might run into you." Nick said. Selena looked down at her feet as Nick said "I go back there you know." Selena looked back up at Nick with a confused face. "Go back where?" She asked. "To the cabin." Nick said shyly. Selena looked at him with a surprised face. "Every year, I always go on the same day that I left you there in that bed." Nick said. Selena let out a small breath as she stared at the man her heart used to throb for. "Why?" She stuttered to say. "Because, I think one day, I will find you there sleeping in that old bed. Then I can just crawl up next to you and pretend this never happened." Nick explained. Selena let out a scoff as she shook her head. "Bullshit." Selena snapped crossing her arms once again. "What?" Nick said looking confused. "That's bullshit Nick, you know it is." Selena said. "No it's not, why would you say something like that." Nick asked. "First you tell me you never wanted to run into me, now you tell me you were looking for me? You're just telling me a bunch of lies like you did five years ago." Selena protested cocking an eyebrow. "Selena, it's true I lied five years ago, but I never lied about my feelings for you and I never will." Nick said laying a hand on her shoulder before she brushed it off. "You know there was a time where we used to love each other." Nick said. "We were just kids back then." Selena explained. "We still are kids, Selena." Nick argued. "'Just because I left doesn't mean I didn't miss you." Nick told. "Nick, I don't want to cry over you again. Jessica has went five years without a father, and she can go longer so don't think you can just-" Before Selena could finish her sentence she was interrupted by Nick pressing his lis against hers. First Selena was surprised, and wanted to pull away, but she was trapped under Nick's spell. It's been a long time since she felt a kiss like that, and she wasn't going to pull away so soon. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back, unconsciously. Nick put his hands to Selena's waist, and pulled her closer, making their kiss more intense. Knowing that she didn't want to, Selena pulled away and looked into Nick's eyes, with awe. "I'm...I'm uh sorry." He stuttered. "You can take your hands off my waist now." Selena said as Nick did. "I just couldn't hold back any longer. I'm sorry." Nick apologized. "It's okay, Nick." Selena said scratching her neck. "Would it be wrong if I said I wanted to do it again?" Nick asked, showing that heart warming smile that made Selena's heart flutter, as he moved a strand of hair away from her face. Selena turned away, hiding her blushing cheeks. Nick put a hand on her cheek as he pulled her closer. "Nick stop." Selena said pushing him away. "Why, did I do something wrong?" Nick asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Yes, five years ago. As I was saying, don't think you can just come out of no where and act like nothing has happened. I'm still hurting because of you." Selena pouted. "And you don't think I don't regret leaving you? I missed you every single day of my life, Sel." Nick said stroking her cheek. "I'm not sure if I can believe you Nick." Selena said getting teary eyed. "Mommy!" Jessica yelled running out her bed room. Nick looked down at the little girl, who was standing infront of her door. "Jessie, what are you doing up?" Selena said wiping away the tear that was about to come out of her eye. Jessica looked over at Nick as a big smile appeared on her face. "Daddy!" She screamed as she ran over and hugged him. Nick wrapped his arms around his little girl, and hugged her back. "Promise me, you'll stay forever." Jessica said, looking into her father's eyes. Nick looked at Jessica, then up at Selena. With the look on her face, it seemed as though she asking him to make the same promise. Nick kissed Jessica on the forehead as he said "I promise." 


	6. Chapter 6

Two weeks had passed, and Selena was getting comfotable around Nick again. He would come to see Jessica and Selena, everyday and unless he would have to work. He would always make Selena smile, and laugh, and it started to feel like old times. Sometimes there was a moment, when they would just look at each other, and Nick's heart would start racing. That barely happened. Nick had just got his car out of the shop, and he was driving towards Selena's house. He wanted to be with her again, he knew that but, he also knew Selena wasn't ready for that yet. He had to prove to her that he still loved her, but he decieded to just take it slow. On the way there, he bought a bundle of tulips for her. He wanted to make a small move so she couldn't deny him. Maybe, there was a chance of them getting back together. Once he pulled up to Selena's house he walked up to her door, with a smile on his face, and flowers in his hand. Before he knocked, he looked through the small window on the door to see Selena laying on the couch with Taylor. They were both laughing, ignoring the show on the TV. Taylor moved a piece of hair from Selena's face, and started leaning in. Nick quickly turned away. He couldn't watch another man kiss Selena, but when he turned back around, the image was still there. Selena was kissing Taylor. Nick looked at the flowers in his hand, and quickly threw them down in the bushes. He was sad and angry at the same time. Jealousy was flowing through his blood. He banged on the door, making both Selena and Taylor jump. Nick kept his head down as Selena stood up and opened the door. "Nick, Jessica's sleeping right now." Selena said. "That's fine, I uh- I think I might've left something in her room." Nick lied folding his arms. "What?" Selena asked. "A ring. It's really important." Nick said. "Oh, okay." Selena said inviting him in. "I'll look for it, if Jessica wakes up and sees you, she won't go back to sleep." Selena said closing the door behind him. "Thank you." Nick said fake smiling, as Taylor got up off the couch. Selena walked upstairs as Taylor said "Hey, Nice to see you again, erm. Sorry, your name seemed to have slipped my mine, what was it?" Nick glared at Taylor, then shot him a fake smile also before saying, "I never told you my name." Jealousy was still raging through his body, but he tried his best to control it. "My name is Nick." Nick said. "Well, I'm Taylor. Selena's boyfriend." Taylor said. "Boyfriend? She told me you guys broke up." Nick corrected. "Oh, she did? Well, we're slowly getting back together." Taylor said back. "Well, that's great." Nick lied. So much for Nick and Selena getting back together. "So how do you know Selena?" Taylor asked. Nick let a little smile, knowing what he was about to say would piss off Taylor. "I'm Jessica's father. She never told me she was pregnant five years ago so, I never knew." Nick said. Taylor stared at Nick trying to process all that Nick had said. "So wait, you and Selena used to..." Taylor started, not finishing his sentence but Nick already knew he was talking about them having sex. "Yup, all the time." Nick lied, as he showed a little smirk. He could see the anger in Taylor's face, and that made him happy. "Nick, I don't see a ring up there." Selena said walking down the steps. "That's fine, I guess I'll check in my apartment once more." Nick said, Taylor glaring at him the whole time. "I'll see you later okay?" Nick said, giving Selena a tight hug making Taylor, even more angry. "Okay, bye." Selena said, hugging him back. After a few seconds, Nick pulled away, and left, feeling satisfied. Even if his didn't have Selena right now, he was gonna get her. Soon.

1 week later

Nick hadn't been alone with Selena in a long time. Now that Taylor knew about Nick being Selena's ex he wouldn't let them to be alone. He would come see Jessica whenever he could, but Taylor was always there, keeping a close eye on Selena. He drove to Selena's house, like he did every other day, but this time it was different. Selena and Taylor were arguing outside. They weren't screaming at each other but they were still loud. Nick walked up to the house just as Taylor, was about to leave. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He spat, with rage. "I came to see my daughter, I didn't know that was a crime." Nick said, trying to get past him. "You stay away from her, or you'll regret it." Taylor threatened pointing a finger in his face. Nick let out a small chuckle and crossed his arms. "I'm not scared of you." He said smiling. Taylor made a deathly glare at him then walked away. Nick walked up the front steps, and saw Selena sitting on the top step, her head in her hands. "Hey, are you crying?" Nick asked as Selena's head quickly popped up. "No." Selena said quickly wiping away tears. "Don't worry about him, okay. That guy's a douche bag. He doesn't deserve you." Nick said helping her up. Selena showed a weak smile, and hugged him, tightly. "Thank you." She whispered in his ear, then pulled away. "Let's get you inside before you catch a cold." Nick said escorting her into the house. "What was that about?" Nick asked sitting on the couch. "Nothing, Taylor was just being an ass, as usaul. "Selena said, also sitting down. "Where's Jessica?" Nick asked. "She went over her friend's house for a couple of days. Sleepover." Selena smiled. "Oh okay, since she's not here, you probably want me to go right?" Nick asked standing up. "No." Selena said quickly as she stood up too. "I really want you to stay. Please." Selena said, combing her hand through Nick's dark locks. Her hands rested on his neck, as they stared at each other for a while. Finally, Nick slowly started to lean in until they lips touched. He kissed her roughly yet so passionate, as he placed his hands around her waist. Selena pulled away and rested her head on Nick's shoulder. She kissed the small piece of skin, right at the top on Nick's neck, then whispered very softly "I missed you."


	7. Chapter 7

Nick slowly opened his eyes to the darkness surrounding the room he was in. He groaned as he shut his eyes remembering what had happened a few hours ago. The kissing, the touching, the moaning, he remembered every single moment. He slowly glanced down and a smile appeared on his face as he saw the the sleeping woman laying on his chest. He looked over at the digital alarm clock sitting on top of the night stand, squinting his eyes just to read the time. 4:56. He let out another low groan as he shut his eyes again. There was no use. He couldn't get any sleep. He slowly slipped out of Selena's arms, and off the bed. He pulled on his boxers and his jeans and let out a small yawn. Turning he saw Selena slowly sitting up and awakening. "Go to sleep." He whispered to her, making her lay back down. Selena nodded sluggishly, as her eyes slowly fluttered closed. Nick kissed her forehead and threw on his white V-neck, that was taken off by Selena earlier. Nick looked around for a piece of paper and a pen. Once found, he wrote down 'Went to go change at my apartment, be back shortly." on the paper and left it on the night stand, so Selena would have an idea as to where he was when she woke up. Putting on the rest of his clothes he slowly slipped out of Selena's house making sure to shut the door quietly. A few hours later Selena woke up in her bed. The light was shining through the cracks of the curtains and lighting up the dark room. Her body was spread out across the bed, and her head was full of memories. She looked over at her night stand and read the time, 7:38, then looked down at the piece of paper sitting next to the clock. She picked it up and scanned it, before letting her head fall back into the soft pillow. Selena jumped as she heard the front door open and close downstairs. She slowly stood up, her golden sheets wrapping around her nude body, and made her way down a few stairs. There he was. Unaware that Selena was watching him. She stood there, half-way down the steps,, not knowing what to say to him. Nick sat down a McDonalds bag on the counter, and pulled out two sausage mcmuffin with egg, and two small bottles of orange juice. Selena slowly walked down the rest of the stairs, making Nick turn his head towards her, and give a big heart warming smile that made Selena's heart flutter, but she ignored it. "Morning, beautiful." He said. Selena stood there staring at him, as she wrapped the sheets around her tighter. "I bought some breakfast." Nick added looking down, seeing Selena wasn't smiling back. Selena looked down also, as she walked towards him. She pecked his cheek and showed a small smile. "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling... I don't know." Selena stuttered. "I understand." Nick said smiling back. "Maybe we can just pretend this never happened?" Selena asked as Nick looked at her with confusion and sadness. Why would she want to forget a moment like that? "Just so we don't mess up our relationship." She added. "And what exactly is our relationship?" Nick asked cocking an eyeborw. Selena looked up at him with her brown eyes, as she cleared her throut. "Just... just friends." Selena stuttered once again as she looked down. "Right." Nick mumbled, a little disappointed as he bit his lip. "I'm sorry, I'm just-" Nick stopped her by putting his hand up, looking back at her. "I understand Selena, you don't have to explain. I'm fine with it" Nick said lowly, with sorrow in his eyes. Selena could tell that he wasn't really find with it. "I should get going." Nick said showing a small, fake smile. Selena couldn't even protest since he was already walking towards the door. She simply nodded. Even though for about 2 years she wished he would come back, and now she's letting him go. "Nick, wait." She said quickly, as Nick first opened the door. Selena stared at him for a while unsure at to what she wanted to say and then finally looked down. "Jessica will be home next Thursday." Selena said. Nick stared at her hoping she would say something else but she didn't and he simply nodded, and bit his lip once again. He scratched the back of his head and another fake smiled appeared on his face, as he walked out, slightly slamming the door. Selena plopped down on her couch as she shut her eyes. She let out a sigh as a tear rolled down her eye, but she quickly wiped it away, as she tried to forget about last night. But she couldn't, it was unforgetable.


	8. Chapter 8

"Nick, you home?" Demi shouted outside of Nick's apartment. "It's open." Nick shouted back. Demi walked inside seeing Nick sitting at his desk, scanning through pictures on his laptop. "Hey, what happened? I thought I was going to see little Jessie today." Demi smiled sitting down on the bed. "Shit." Nick mumbled to himself. "I didn't get any sleep last night, I forgot." Nick admitted. "Well that's okay. I can drive you if you want." Demi offered. "Thanks Demi. I'm gonna try to get some sleep on the way, if you don't mind." Nick said standing up, and grabbing his keys. On the ride there Nick thought. How would he face Selena after the what happened a week ago. Thinking about it, Nick slowly drifted off as the world started to disappear. Demi parked the car in front of Selena's house and turned to Nick. "Hey asshole, wake up." Demi joked shaking him gently. There was no way he was waking up. Demi shook him once more as he slightly opened his eyes. "Can you get her, please?" Nick mumbled, his voice raspy. "What, Selena won't trust me?" Demi argued. "Please?" Nick begged slightly sleep. "Fine." Demi said getting out of the car. She slowly walked up to Selena's door and knocked on it. Selena quickly opened the door, wiping her hands on her pants. "Hi, I'm Demi, Nick's friend." Demi smiled. "Oh yeah, I remember you. You were at the cafe with Nick." Selena said. "Yeah, I'm here to pick up Jessica." Demi informed her. "Well, where's Nick?" Selena asked crossing her arms. "He's in the car, asleep." Demi said pointing to her car. "Can I ask you a question?" Selena said looking down. Demi nodded looking at her, with an eyebrow raised. "How's he holding up?" Selena said looking back up. "Well, he told me he couldn't sleep last night, but other than that, he's been fine." Demi told. Selena let out a little chuckle as she asked "He hasn't told you, has he?" Demi showed a little confusing look, and turned around at the sound of Nick's voice. "What's taking so long?" Nick asked walking up next to Demi. His eyes were covered by black shades, to hide the sleepiness. "Hey Nick." Selena mumbled looking up him. Nick gave a small smile then it went away in less than 3 seconds. "Where's Jessica?" Nick asked sharply. "She's upstairs, but maybe we can talk before you-" "No we can't talk." Nick snapped pushing past her, to get into the house. To his surprise, he saw a tall man sitting on the couch slowly putting on his shirt named Taylor. "Hey Nick." Taylor smirked, after putting on his shirt. Nick scuffed as he looked over at Selena then back at Taylor. "Oh, am I inturupting something?" Nick asked crossing his arms. "Nah," Taylor started, while standing up. "We just finished." Taylor smirked once again. "Taylor!" Selena snapped. "Oh no, don't stop him. That's fucking fantastic news. Congratulations" Nick spat angerly, turning towards Selena. "So you guys are together now?" Nick asked raising an eyebrow. Selena stared at him then nodded slowly looking down. "Well, that's just great." Nick said lowly. "Jessica!" Nick called walking upstairs. "Daddy!" Jessica yelled running into her father's arms. "Let's get your stuff ready, you're gonna stay at my place for a couple days, okay?" Nick smiled at her, as Jessica nodded her head rapidly. Jessica ran into her room as she started packing. "Nick," Selena said coming up behind him. "What is it, Selena?" Nick sighed, taking off his shades. "I'm know, you're angry at me." Selena whispered to him, making sure Jessica didn't hear. "Really, how did you guess?" Nick said with sarcasm. "You can't be mad at me for being in a relationship." Selena said, glaring at him. "Yes I can. You sat there and told me you wasn't ready for a relationship, Selena. And now you're sleeping with this guy?" Nick snapped keeping his voice low at the same time. "I didn't say I wasn't ready for a relationship, I said I wasn't ready to be with you." Selena corrected. "Oh, and that's so much better." Nick said, clearly angry. Selena looked down not knowing what to say back. Nick crossed his arms as he looked down once again. "I would've waited for you to be ready, Sel. You could've waited too, but instead you're going out with this guy. Did you forget that he made you cry?" He said looking back up at her. "So did you Nick. You made me cry for a month straight. Everynight I cried myself to sleep, because of you." Selena clarified. "Selena, I'm sorry for what I did, okay? If I could go back and time, and fix it I would but I can't, so you're just going to have to trust me." Nick spoke, laying a hand on her shoulder. Selena licked her lips as she tried to hold back tears. "Do you want him or me?" Nick asked making her look at him. "Nick don't make me choose, Nick." Selena begged. "Selena you have to. I need to know, do you want me or him?" He asked once again. Selena looked around, looking at anything other than Nick's devastating eyes. "I don't know who I want Nick." Selena answered. "Fine," Nick started licking his lips. "Then when you figure it out you know where to find me." Nick said. "Jess, are you ready yet?" He asked walking past Selena into Jessica's room. Jessica handed Nick a small back pack, and gave a giant smile. After letting Jessica say bye to her mother, Nick picked up Jessica and took her outside and into the car, without saying anything to anybody. "Nick. is everything okay?" Demi asked starting the car. "Yeah, everything's fine Demi. For now." 


	9. Chapter 9

Nick looked over at his sleeping daughter. She was tucked in keeping warm under the layers of sheets from the breeze coming in from the window. Nick let out a small yawn as he looked back at his computer screen. His whole life he had been taking pictures of other people getting married without even thinking about his life. Jessica rolled under the covers, her cheeks red from the cold air. Her curly brown hair was in a messy pony-tail that she put in herself, and even though her eyes were closed, Nick could still imagine the specks of gold, trapped in the chocolaty color of her big brown eyes. Looking over at Jessica, Nick decided it was about time for him to get some sleep also. Shutting down his laptop, after saving his work, Nick slipped into bed next to his fragile daughter plopping his head down on the white pillow, but ended up thinking instead of sleeping. After what happened that night with Selena, she still claimed that they weren't ready for each other. They must've said they loved each other about 5 times that night, in between their moaning and cravings for more. Why couldn't she trust him again? Nick bit his bottem lip as he rolled his hand through his black curls, thinking about how this would work out. They were going to have to face each other again, because of Jessica. He wondered what would happen, and if he even stood a chance with Selena anymore. "Maybe I should just give up." Nick whispered to himself. Nick started to feel a small vibration in his pants pocket. He slowly pulled out his phone seeing that Selena was calling him. He rolled his lip into his mouth wondering if he should answer. Slowly he pressed the answer button and put the cold Iphone to his ear. "Hello?" Nick said lowly as he sat up in his bed. "Hey, sorry for calling you so late." Selena said her voice sounding muffled on the other side of the phone. "What is it Selena?" Nick sighed looking up at the ceiling. "I just wanted... well I..." Selena stuttered trailing off, not really having a reason to call. "I don't need anything, Nick. I just wanted to hear your voice." Selena admitted with a sigh. Nick looked back down with a confused face. With that thought in his head, Nick couldn't help but smile. "Are you and Taylor really together?" Nick asked his smiled getting smaller. "Yeah... kind of." Selena answered swallowing a wod of spit. "Why?" Nick asked. "Nick, he's my boyfriend. He's been there for me and Jessica when you weren't." Selena explained. Nick sighed, not knowing what to say. "Are you still there?" She asked. "Yeah." Nick said as he stood up off the bed. "If I didn't leave, and you found out about what I did, you would've left me." Nick informed slowly stepping into the bathroom. "You're wrong, Nick. I wouldn't have left you." Selena corrected. Nick sighed once againg as he sat on the cold tiled floor. "I love you, Selena." Nick breathed, closing his eyes tight. There was a pause before Selena said "I loved you too." Nick's could hear her breaths going short, informing him that she was crying. His heart pained at the fact that she said loved, instead of love. It was really over between them. Nick opened his eyes, feeling a warm tear fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped it off, and took the phone away from his ear, after Selena had hung up. More tears threatened to come out, but he fought them, making sure not to cry, but all his thoughts traced back to the bed he shared with the love of his life, in the small wooden cabin, and he began to weep.


End file.
